Renovatio
by FrenrihrSkollhati
Summary: Spoilers HBP! Harry es el nuevo Dark Lord. Todo el mundo está a sus pies, sólo un grupo rebelde se le resiste. Hay una nueva profecía, ¿alguien conseguirá detenerle antes de que ésta se cumpla? BellatrixHarryNarcisa No Slash


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Aviso:** Este fic contiene Spoilers de Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Quien no haya leído el 6º libro está bajo su responsabilidad leer este fic. A los que sigan todavía por aquí, que lo disfruten ;)

_**RENOVATIO**_

_**Capítulo 1: Lord Deimo**_

.-_Crucio_.

Los gritos de dolor resonaron en la mazmorra. Todos los demás hombres que se encontraban allí reunidos miraron con compasión al hombre que estaba siendo castigado. Si no todos, la gran mayoría de ellos habían sido castigado en alguna ocasión por Él, y había que admitir que sus Cruciatus eran muchísimo más dolorosos que los del Señor Tenebroso. También había que admitir que Él era muchísimo más poderoso que el antiguo Lord Voldemort y que solía tener más paciencia que él, pero cuando se le hacía enfadar…

El hombre, acurrucado en el frío suelo de piedra, siguió gritando de dolor durante unos segundos más antes de que la maldición fuera apartada y pudiera respirar con normalidad. O con toda la normalidad posible, al menos. Su pelo rubio y largo le tapaba la cara y un fino hilo de saliva se escurría de su boca hasta llegar al suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y todo su cuerpo temblaba sin control, pero en cuanto su Señor empezó a hablar se obligó a prestar atención.

.-Más te vale no volver a fallarme de nuevo, Lucius –dijo Él, con su voz fría y calculadora-, o la próxima vez no tendré tanta clemencia.

Lucius sólo asintió con la cabeza, si abría la boca para hablar lo más seguro era que saliera un gemido de dolor antes que una palabra. Y no quería verse más débil de lo que ya se veía.

.-Los demás también estáis avisados –volvió a hablar Él con voz dura-. Podéis marcharos.

Ninguno dudó lo más mínimo en obedecer sus órdenes. Salieron en total silencio, sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra. Lucius Malfoy, en cambio, fue incapaz de ponerse en pie y tuvo que quedarse allí tirado en el suelo. Sin embargo no se quedó sólo. Él también estaba allí.

Volvió a temblar, imaginándose que iba a volver a ser castigado. Pero no fue así. Dos fuertes manos le agarraron y le alzaron del suelo poniéndolo en pie.

En cuanto se sintió seguro de que sus piernas podrían sostenerle, abrió los ojos y miró frente a él. Unos fríos y crueles ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada. Rápidamente fijó sus propios ojos azules en el suelo, apartándolos de su Señor. Éste sonrió burlonamente sin que su vasallo llegara a verlo.

.-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, Lucius –dijo Él, con voz socarrona, a la vez que le echaba una última mirada y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la mazmorra. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir se dio la vuelta y miró con profunda furia y amenaza al hombre que aún temblaba de vez en cuando-. Por cierto, Lucius. No vuelvas a tocarla, no se te ocurra siquiera mirarla. No querrás saber lo que te ocurrirá si me desobedeces.

Y salió de la mazmorra, dejando dentro a un hombre tembloroso, incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

Caminó durante unos minutos por los largos pasillos de su castillo. Los pocos vasallos que se encontró se inclinaron rápidamente ante él mostrándole su respeto.

Él sonrió con satisfacción. Las cosas le habían ido muy bien desde que dejó Hogwarts.

.-Buenas noches, Señor.

.-Buenas noches, Draco.

Draco Malfoy… Él volvió a sonreír. Quién le iba a decir a Él que al final Draco Malfoy sería su mejor amigo. Y no sólo eso, sino también su Segundo al Mando y su Mano Derecha.

.-Señor, me estaba preguntando si ha visto a mi padre. Debo hablar con él –preguntó Draco con todo el respeto que se merecía su Señor.

.-Creo que aún sigue en las mazmorras, Draco.

.-Muchas gracias, Señor. Iré a buscarlo.

Él asintió con la cabeza en señal de despedida y siguió su camino.

El castillo en el que vivía era una impresionante obra arquitectónica. Construido con diferentes tipos de rocas y minerales, la edificación no podría referirse a ninguna época en concreto; Renacimiento, Barroco… era una mezcla de todas las eras desde la Edad Media hasta el Impresionismo. Junto con los cuadros, esculturas y tapices, era una obra magnífica en la cual muchos artistas, amantes del arte y arquitectos quedarían fascinados. Por desgracia, una limitada cantidad de gente eran los únicos que podían disfrutar de tan magnífica obra de arte.

Y Él, aunque no era un experto en arte y mucho menos en arquitectura, sabía como disfrutar de cada pasillo, bóveda, pintura y ventanal.

Siguió caminando por corredores y subiendo escaleras los siguientes diez minutos, hasta que llegó a sus aposentos, situados en la torre más alta, con las mejores vistas de todo el castillo.

Sin embargo, y aunque el cuerpo así se lo pedía, no fue a darse un baño ni a relajarse. En cambio se dirigió hacia su despacho, dispuesto a averiguar todos los daños que había ocasionado el error de Lucius y la manera de arreglarlos. El informe se encontraba sobre el escritorio de caoba con detalles en playa y pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeraldas en los cajones, un objeto bello y lujoso.

El informe era demasiado largo para su gusto. Demasiados oficiales habían muerto por culpa de Lucius, por culpa de creer en quien no debía. ¿Quién podía confiar en Neville Longbottom? Sólo Lucius, por supuesto. Aunque aún no llegaba a entender por qué lo hizo, uno de sus más avispados y astutos vasallos.

Suspiró con pesadez y se pasó una mano por su pelo negro y rebelde, apartándose los mechones más cortos de la cara. Aunque lo tenía lo suficientemente largo como para llevarlo en una coleta, los mechones más cortos se empeñaban en picarle en la cara, algo que le molestaba sobremanera pero que se dejaba por la simple razón de que a ellas le gustaba y decían que le hacía verse muy sexy. Y aunque no lo admitiera ante ninguna situación, por ellas haría cualquier cosa.

Volvió a suspirar intentando sacarse sus imágenes de su cabeza y comenzó a trabajar para idear un plan en el que pudiera deshacerse de uno de los pocos obstáculos que le quedaban. Un maldito grupo rebelde, uno sólo pero bien organizado era lo que le impedía dominar las Islas Británicas por completo. Un grupo liderado por Ronald Weasley, Alastor Moody y Kingsley Shacklebolt, los únicos y más ilustres aurores que aún no habían caído en sus manos. Pero caerían, eso sin ninguna duda; y con ellos, todos los demás rebeldes.

Pero ahora, gracias a la inmensa arrogancia y seguridad en sí mismo de Lucius, había perdido a casi doscientos efectivos en un ataque muy bien organizado del grupo rebelde. Grupo rebelde… con ese nombre se había quedado para él; no el importaba lo más mínimo si tenían algún nombre en especial con el cual daban ánimos y esperanzas a sus seguidores. Eran sólo un chicle pegado a la suela del zapato, sólo había que quitarlo y listo. Pero eso sí, había que tener cuidado con no hacer que se pegase demasiado y con ello hacerlo imposible de quitar.

.-Maldito Lucius… -maldijo por lo bajo.

.-¿Se puede saber qué ha hecho mi ex-marido ahora? –preguntó una dulce voz femenina a su espalda.

.-Pecar de orgullo y arrogancia. ¿Te parece poco? –preguntó Él, sin siquiera girarse. Sabía quién era pues la había sentido aproximarse desde hacía basta y no quería desconcentrarse de su trabajo. Algo que fue muy difícil de resistir y que al final terminó cediendo.

.-No me dices nada nuevo –le respondió ella aún a su espalda, aproximándose poco a poco a él.

.-Lo nuevo que te digo es que ahora, gracias a él, necesito, exactamente, ciento noventa y cuatro hombres más para controlar las Islas Británicas. ¿Me puedes decir tú a mí de dónde saco toda esa gente? –le preguntó él, con voz más dura de lo que debería. Al fin y al cabo ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

.-Estás demasiado tenso –susurró ella sin hacer caso a la dureza en la voz del hombre-. Deberías relajarte.

Él, aunque sin quererlo, había dejado ya de prestar atención a su trabajo. En cambio, ahora estaba totalmente concentrado en las finas y suaves manos que le abrían los botones de la túnica negra que vestía y que le empezaban a acariciar el pecho por debajo de la tela acariciante y sensualmente. Casi al mismo tiempo unos deliciosos labios encarnados comenzaron a darle pequeños y relajantes besos en el cuello. Eso fue suficiente como para que olvidara completamente su trabajo y cerrara los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquellas relajantes caricias.

.-¿Crees que pueda conseguir que te olvides de tus obligaciones por un rato y te vengas a disfrutar conmigo? –preguntó ella poniéndose justo delante de él sin dejar de acariciar el suave y bronceado pecho. Los suaves besos empezaron a subir por el cuello hasta llegar a la línea del mentón.

.-Pues creo… que deberás esforzarte mucho para… para conseguirlo –consiguió vocalizar Él, estando más pendiente de las suaves caricias que de juntar palabras para decir algo mínimamente coherente.

.-No creo que eso sea un problema –susurró ella en contestación sobre sus labios, justo antes de tomarlos con los suyos en un beso dulce y tierno, tal y como ella era. Los labios acariciándose los unos con los otros, en un beso de total rendición de parte de él como sólo ella lo conseguía-. ¿Te apetece disfrutar? –una nueva pregunta, labios distanciados apenas milímetros unos de otros.

Un nuevo beso, esta vez dominante, fue lo que ella consiguió como contestación. Sin separar los labios ni detener las caricias, él se puso en pie presa del deseo que había incitado ella en Él y la cogió en brazos sin apenas esfuerzo. Con unas cuantas largas e impacientes zancadas estuvo en el dormitorio y apenas atinó a cerrar la puerta. A la mierda el trabajo, Él tenía que hacer cosas mucho más placenteras e importantes en ese momento.

* * *

El suave sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue lo que le sacó de su característico superficial sueño. Sin moverse ni un ápice para no alarmar al intruso ni despertar a la mujer que mantenía abrazada contra él estrechamente, abrió levemente un ojo. La silueta de una mujer se recortaba en la casi oscuridad de la habitación. Ella se movía con sigilo, sin hacer nada de ruido para no despertar a ninguna de las dos personas que aparentemente dormían en la cama. 

Pero él no dormía. La observó con fascinación mientras ella se desnudaba, atento a todos sus movimientos. Le encantaba la forma que tenía ella de soltarse el pelo de la usual coleta con la que se lo amarraba, y la forma que tenía de desvestirse cuando creía que él no la miraba, tan sensual, tan provocativa…

Y ella, ajena a los ojos que la miraban, se terminó de desnudar completamente, se dirigió hacia su lado de la cama y se acostó en ella, apartando con cuidado las cobijas. No bien apenas estaba recién acostada cuando sintió que un fuerte brazo la rodeaba abrazándola contra un cálido cuerpo varonil.

.-Pensé que ibas a volver antes. Me preocupaste –susurró él al oído de ella con voz ronca por el sueño.

Ella alzó la mirada y la posó sobre aquellos hipnotizantes ojos verdes. No pudo resistir la tentación de incorporarse levemente y besar aquellos atractivos labios con los suyos. Nunca se cansaría de besarle, su sabor era adictivo y su forma de besar era simplemente espectacular.

Sin embargo, aquel roce de labios no fue el tan acostumbrado beso apasionado que se brindaban siempre entre ellos. Apenas fue un casto toque, sin profundizar, pero sin embargo para ellos fue suficiente por el momento.

.-Lo siento, tuvimos un par de problemas –le dijo ella en un susurro a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

.-¿Problemas?

.-Tranquilo –volvió a susurrar ella dándole un pequeño beso en la suave piel del pecho-, ya está todo solucionado, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

.-¿Segura?

Ella sólo atinó a afirmar levemente con la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida en apenas unos segundos. El ritmo lento y acompasado de su respiración así se lo indicó a él.

Sin embargo él no volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. En cambio se limitó a sentir los dos desnudos, suaves y amorosos cuerpos femeninos que dormían a ambos lados del suyo propio.

No pudo evitar que un suspiro saliera de sus labios al pensar en lo que hubiera pasado diez años antes si alguien le hubiera revelado su futuro. Lo más seguro es que hubiera mandado a ese alguien directo al área psiquiátrica de San Mungo enfundado en una camisa de fuerza. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que le hubiera dado un ataque de risa histérica; eso nunca lo sabría.

Lo que sí sabía era que nunca había imaginado en su juventud que llegaría a tener un futuro como el que estaba viviendo. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que con apenas veinticinco años tendría todo el mundo a sus pies? Simplemente era inimaginable.

Pero así había sido. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido el instante en el que había cambiado. Había sido poco a poco al principio hasta llegar un momento en el que se dio cuenta que tenía todo el poder en sus manos y, por supuesto, lo había sabido utilizar.

Y allí estaba él, el famoso Harry Potter, ahora conocido por el nombre de Lord Deimo, tumbado en su cama abrazado a las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo, Narcisa y Bellatrix Black. Dos mujeres que le había ayudado a demostrar al mundo que conseguir el poder total sobre el mundo no estaba reñido con el amor, como tanto había asegurado Lord Voldemort en sus tiempos. Qué equivocado había estado. Pero claro, así había acabado; su alma encerrada en un mundo alternativo en donde los demonios reinaban a un mundo inexistente y su cuerpo recluido en una celda de máxima seguridad inducido a un sueño eterno gracias a una poción de Artes Oscuras. No había ni una mísera oportunidad de que volviera.

No, Voldemort ya no volvería, estaba seguro de eso. Él se había asegurado de que así fuera.

Las campanadas de un reloj sonaron a lo lejos. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Todos los habitantes del castillo estarían ya en brazos del dios de los sueños, menos él. Era verdad que estaba cansado y que había pasado un día muy agitado, pero el sueño no llegaba a él; no era capaz de dejar su mente en blanco y dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia.

Así que, simplemente, hizo todo lo contrario. Su mente comenzó a rememorar todo lo que había hecho desde que salió de Hogwarts diez años atrás, siendo un adolescente con las ideas del bien y el mal bien grabados en su cabeza. En todo ese tiempo las cosas habían dado un gran cambio.

* * *

Sip, ya estoy yo otra vez por aquí dando de nuevo el coñazo con un nuevo fic. Pero que conste que es un reto de **EugeBlack**! Esta pareja/trío extraño ha sido su idea, así que a mí no me vengáis luego con reclamos xD 

Bueno, espero que este primer cap os haya gustado y no os hayáis… impactado?… escandalizado?… traumatizado?… con la pareja/trío xD Digo yo que podríais darle una oportunidad, no?

Pues eso, que espero vuestros reviews comentándome lo que pensáis de este primer capítulo. No sé con qué frecuencia podré actualizar, todo dependerá de los ánimos que me deis ;)

Y a los que esperáis un nuevo cap de _A Refugio en la Oscuridad_, un poquito de paciencia, por favor, que estoy teniendo unos cuantos problemas con el capítulo 25. Intentaré subirlo lo antes que pueda.

Mil besos a todos! Que los Reyes Magos os hayan traído muchos regalos!

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


End file.
